


Do You Really Want Me Dead or Alive to Torture Me for My Sins

by CasualKilljoy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Chains, Denial, Dog Tags, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Smut, Steve is a little shit, Stucky - Freeform, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, disappointed bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualKilljoy/pseuds/CasualKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds out about some of Steve's riskier life choices and decides to try and teach him that life endangering stunts are not ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Really Want Me Dead or Alive to Torture Me for My Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahgold96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgold96/gifts).



Steve was surprised to find Bucky staring him down as he walked through the door of the apartment. His boyfriend stood mere feet from the door, arms crossed over his chest and hair pulled back out of his face in a small ponytail so Steve could see every disappointed feature on his face. He glanced past Bucky to see Natasha relaxing on a large arm chair in their apartment, feat kicked over one of the arms and ankles crossed. Steve was covered from head to toe in sweat from his workout, his almost too small white t-shirt clinging to his skin.

She looked up from the magazine in her hands and waved over at Steve, gracefully pushing herself up out of the chair and walking over to the door. The smile on her face gave Steve an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, and the small stifled laughter that passed her lips didn’t make him feel any better. 

“Good luck,” she told him softly, patting his shoulder gently before sliding past him to leave the apartment, dropping the magazine on the front table as she opened the door. Steve watched as she left before turning to glance back at Bucky who hadn’t moved since he had walked into the apartment . Steve dropped his workout bag by the door and walked further into the space, watching his boyfriend carefully, not quite sure what mood he was in.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” he stated carefully, pointing over to the bathroom that was just past Bucky. He started walking past him and suddenly found a cold metal hand pressing against his chest pushing him back a few steps. Steve looked down at the hand and he snaked his gaze up the arm and eventually made it to Bucky’s face. His hooded eyes were nearly closed from how much he was glaring, his brow furrowed and his lips pressed into a hard line. Steve heard a loud exhaled breath and swallowed slightly. The last time he had seen Bucky in this state was when he eventually found out that Steve went through with a fairly questionable experiment that could have lead to his death. The previous time was when Peggy talked about the time he jumped on a grenade during training. 

“You jumped out a plane without a chute?” Bucky finally said, breaking the eerie silence between the two of them. 

“Technically it was a jet,” Steve corrected him with a slight smile, which was probably the wrong thing to say. 

“You jumped out a glass elevator,” He continued, walking forward with his hand still pressing into Steve’s chest to push him back slowly. 

“It was better than the alternative,” Steve told him, looking back down at the hand and stepping back carefully as Bucky advanced. He soon found his back pressed against a wall by the bedroom door and Bucky far too close to him, their noses nearly touching “Buck, you gonna do something? Or are we just going to have a staring contest. ” He asked, an all to cheeky tone to his voice. 

“We’re going to talk,” Bucky told him, voice low and nearly growling the words. He reached over with his other hand and opened the bedroom door, pushing it open with ease and gesturing with a nod of his head for Steve to walk in. Steve pushed away from the wall slightly, his lips brushing against Bucky’s cheek because of the close proximity, the hand on his chest stopping him from moving any further. 

“Buck, you’re going to have to move your hand if you want me in there.” He pointed out, tapping his wrist gently. Bucky almost reluctantly dropped his hand from Steve’s chest and took a step back so he would have more room to walk. Steve gave a small two finger salute before turning and sliding into the bedroom. He plopped down on the bed and looked back at Bucky as he walked in and closed the door behind him. “So, what’re we going to talk about?”

“You’re going to stop doing this reckless bullshit, so help me God if you don’t.” Bucky walked to the bed gradually, his demeanor scarily similar to a large cat hunting. The metal dog tags around his neck clanked against each other with every step. Bucky had taken to wearing Steve’s dog tags since they started breaking the hydra programming. He claimed it helped him remember. 

He stood in front of Steve, legs pressed against his and his right hand reaching out to grab Steve’s chin. He looked up to meet the glowering gaze of the man who towered over him, lips slightly parted with a slight smile. He reached up and grabbed onto the bottom dog tag on the lower chain and tugged gently so Bucky would lean down to his level. Bucky complied, slowly leaning down so the two of them were nearly touching noses. 

“You know, Clint gave me this great idea earlier about jumping between roof tops. I think I could make it,” He murmured softly, lips nearly brushing against Bucky’s as he spoke. Bucky growled back and pushed him onto the bed so his back was flat against the mattress. Seconds later Bucky was on top of him straddling his hips, grabbing at Steve’s wrists with his hands and pinning them above his head. Steve looked up at him with a small smirk and a slight eyebrow raise, amused by how easy it was to rile Bucky up. 

Bucky gathered Steve’s wrists into his metal hand and pinned them down, still glaring down at Steve who just smiled back up at him. They both knew that Bucky wouldn’t keep him pinned if Steve didn’t want to stay down, but both entertained the idea for a while. 

“Buck, we aren’t exactly talking,” Steve pointed out shifting his head from side to side as he examined the person who hovered over him and caged him in against the bed. The dog tags around Bucky’s neck swayed below him and tickled at Steve’s chest, the cold metal still stinging him through the thin damp material of his shirt. Steve hissed softly at the sensation and arched his back slightly to try and rise off the bed to bring himself closer to Bucky. “And if we aren’t going to talk, I would much rather do other things.”

Bucky growled back down to him and tightened his grip on Steve’s wrists. Steve glanced up at their hands and then back at Bucky’s face, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Someone’s a bit rough today,” he murmured softly, breath heavy and eyes longing. 

“Listen here, punk,” Bucky growled softly, leaning down a bit lower so their chests pressed together and he could feel Steve’s heavy breathing. “I’ve had nearly two heart attacks today while Nat was catching me up.” Steve nodded at what he said and bit his lips slightly. 

“Oh yeah? What’re we going to do about that?” He mused softly, shifting his hips slightly so he could cause some friction between the two of them. Bucky hissed softly and leaned down to press Steve further into the bed to stop his movements. He reached down and pressed his other hand on Steve’s his to help keep him still. 

“We’re gonna teach you a lesson,” Bucky murmured, staring down at Steve with intense hooded eyes. Steve raised an eyebrow and pressed his lips together to keep from smiling ear to ear. 

“Are we?” Bucky nearly rolled his eyes in response and sat up to straddle Steve’s abdomen, metal hand still pressing his wrists into the mattress. 

“Keep those here,” he growled to Steve softly, releasing his grip and pulling his hand away. 

“Sir, yes sir,” Steve mused back up to Bucky, fighting to keep a straight face. Bucky glared down at him and leaned over to grab a set of heavy chains from the ground. They kept the chains around for when Bucky had rather bad days and needed to be restrained, but they had other intriguing uses as well. “Gonna tie me up?” Bucky looked back at Steve leaned forward to bring the cold metal to his wrists, wrapping the chains around him.

“Yes,” He told him bluntly tugging firmly on the chains one final time to secure them on his wrists before hooking the chain around the bed frame. Steve groaned softly and closed his eyes as Bucky wrapped the chain around the wire frame head of the bed. There was a deafening click as a lock snapped shut through some of the links. Bucky ran his hands down the sides of Steve’s arms, mesmerize by every hard inch of his limbs. Steve sighed rather loudly at Bucky’s touch and tried lean further into his fingers. He pulled his back off the bed and pressed himself into Bucky’s tingling touch. 

Steve moaned softly as Bucky’s hands continued to wander down his body. A small smile pulled at his lips and he leaned down to press a warm kiss against his lips. Steve slid his tongue along his upper lip before biting down on his lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. Bucky moaned back, his metal hand sliding behind Steve’s head and grabbing onto his short blonde hair to keep him close. Steve bit down gently on Bucky’s lip before releasing it and dragging his tongue along the momentarily swelling area. Bucky’s lips pressed against his again and he felt his tongue slide into his mouth, tracing along the bottom ridge of his top teeth before flicking against the tip of Steve’s tongue teasingly.

Bucky slowly pulled away from the kiss and stared down at Steve who panted up at him, wrists twisting in the chains. His hands snaked down his body, grabbing at the bottom of Steve’s shirt and pulled it up, bundling the material at his wrists. His fingers traced down his body again, mesmerized by every hard inch of him. Steve groaned softly as Bucky’s fingers inched across his collar bones and and down his chest until his touch came to his nipples which were becoming perkier. His nipples weren’t the only thing responding to Bucky’s attention. Bucky leaned down, staring up at Steve as he deliberately lowered his mouth onto his collarbone, kissing and sucking at the area, creating small and quickly fleeting marks. Steve groaned and tugged at the chain that stood as a reminder to keep his hands where they were. 

Bucky moved down his chest leisurely, licking and sucking and even biting at Steve as he moved, the dog tags dangling from his neck leaving a cold train along Steve’s skin and strands of hair that had fallen out of Bucky’s ponytail ticking his chest. Steve hissed softly as his lips wrapped around his nipple only to be quickly replaced by Bucky’s cold metal fingers, the temperature change shocking Steve. He arched his back and clenched his fingers, his nails biting into his palms. Bucky repeated this on the other nipple, his other hand tweaking and playing with the first. Steve’s breathing got louder as he became more desperate. It was never hard to work Steve up like this but Bucky was always in awe whenever it happened and whenever Steve was forced ever so slightly out of his element and truly let go of control. 

“You won’t be jumping off any buildings, will you?” Bucky asked softly, his breath warm against his skin. Steve shook his head, a faint laugh left his lips, gasping softly as the metal fingers pinched down on his tender bud. “Will you?” Another faint head shake, Steve unable to find any words to answer the question. Bucky chuckled softly and kissed down Steve’s chest slowly, licking the thin trailer of hair down to the waistband of his pants. Steve closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing as Bucky worked down his abdomen. 

Steve lifted his hips off the bed, panting softly with need. Bucky pressed down on his hips with both hands to keep him down on the mattress. He bucked slightly but allowed him to keep him down on the bed. Once he was certain Steve wasn’t going to move for the next few minutes, Bucky brought his lips back to Steve’s hips, kissing down the defined v, licking along the ridge. 

“You’re a fucking bastard, you know that?” Steve finally said, lifting his head slightly so he could look down at the towering mass that was Bucky Barnes. A smile pulled at Bucky’s lips and he wiggled his eyebrows a few times before bringing his attention back to the waistband of his pants. 

“Hey now, language Steven,” he murmured back before moving his hand to unbutton his pants and pull them slowly down his shapely legs, fingers brushing against his thighs gently as he removed the clothing. He kissed at his hip bones again as he reached over to paw at Steve’s growing erection, his touch gentle and teasing. Steve groaned at feeling of Bucky’s hand against his groin, his hips lifting once again to bring himself closer to him. Bucky rubbed a bit rougher at him through the thin material of his briefs and watched as Steve bit his lip to keep from swearing again. 

He peeled the underwear away from Steve’s body, dropping it on the ground next to his pants. He grabbed at Steve’s semi-hard cock, casually moving his hand along its length with long and tedious strokes, his thumb passing over the tip with each pass. Steve gasped with each stroke, tugging at the chain and using every ounce of his willpower to not break free and grab at his tormentor. His arms trembled slightly as he fought himself, his hands grasping onto the chain as if to anchor himself.

Bucky leaned down and slowly licked across Steve’s balls , his tongue circling the extremity at the same pace as his hands pumped the length of the member, these actions together causes Steve’s hips to jerk again. Bucky released his grip at his reaction and licked up the base of his prick to the top, before pulling away from Steve completely who groaned loudly and mumbled under his breath, his words too soft for Bucky to make out. 

“What did you say?” He asked, moving to hover over Steve gain, hands beside Steve’s head on either side and body caging Steve’s body in. Steve opened his eyes and stared up at Bucky, lips parted slightly. He studied the others face for a few long moments and licked his bottom lip before speaking again. 

“Fuck you,” Steve murmured again, lips barely moving as he spoke and his gaze practically daring Bucky to reprimand him for his language again. 

“You wish you could,” he replied, a smirk pulling at his lips. He leaned down for a quick sloppy kiss, biting somewhat harshly at Steve’s lower lip before pulling away and moving away from Steve again, his hands sliding down Steve’s sides taking his time; his fingers brushing against his skin teasingly. His fingers pressed against his rib cage as they passed, his nails on his right hand creating angry red marks that faded all too quickly. 

He kissed down the center of Steve’s body again, all the way down to his prick, loose strands of his hair tickling Steve as he moved. He wrapped his lips around the head, his tongue swirling over the top. Steve moaned, his hips jerking up again, arms straining against the chains. Bucky bobbed his head down his length slowly, taking more of his length with every stroke and he reached down with his metal hand to carefully play with his balls, the cold temperature of the metal sending shivers up Steve’s spine, almost sending mixed signals about the situation. 

But Steve wasn’t going to last long and they both knew it. His breath became more ragged and his gasps louder as Bucky brought him closer and closer to the edge. He hummed softly, sending vibrations up Steve’s cock, growing harder himself as he manipulated him. But Bucky had no intention of allowing Steve to come right then. He was going to draw this out as long as he could, torment Steve as long as he could bring himself to. 

“Fuck… I’m so close…” he sighed loudly, lifting his head to look down to peer at Bucky as he worked. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna….” As he spoke Bucky pulled himself off Steve’s length, sucked one last time at the head and then finally let the tip pop out of his mouth. Saliva dripped down Steve’s aching cock and from the corners of Bucky’s lips. Steve growled in frustration and let his head drop back down onto the mattress. He worked on calming his breathing and tried his hardest to keep from whining at Bucky’s torturing treatment. 

Bucky seemed all too amused by the situation. America’s greatest hero trembling under him with need, panting and moaning with every touch. 

“No you aren’t,” he murmured softly, crawling up to straddle Steve’s chest again, still fully clothed. “I don’t think the lesson has quite sunk in yet.” He reached down and tweaked at his nipples again, Steve’s back arching and lifting himself and Bucky off the mattress. He ground himself against Steve with long hip rolls when he lifted them from the mattress, his clothing rough against Steve’s bare skin, but Steve didn’t mind in the slightest. 

“It has. Trust me, it has. No more reckless bullshit. Please…” Steve breathed, eyes closed as Bucky continued to tweak and pinch at his already hard nipples and grind against him with slow rotations of his hips. “Трахни меня!” The sudden language shift caught Bucky off guard and he stared down at Steve who’s eyes were still closed, his movements stopping. Steve opened his eyes when bucky stopped and stared up at him, lips parted and breathing heavy. “Трахни меня.” he murmured in a sultry voice, much softer this time, fighting a smirk. 

He reached over and snapped the lock off the chains and pulled them from Steve’s wrists. Before he let Steve up he leaned down and kissed at his neck and up to his earlobe, biting and sucking softly before speaking. 

“On your knees,” Bucky ordered softly, licking the shell of Steve’s ear before getting off him to strip off his own clothing and to grab some lube from the bedside table. Steve complied quickly and eagerly, pulling his wrists from the chains and his shirt and flipped over so he was on his knees and forearms, staring at the pillow in front of him as Bucky moved around the room behind him. 

Bucky slide his left hand up Steve’s side and across his chest and up to his throat, the cold metal sending shivers rippling along Steve’s body. He poured a generous amount of lube on Steve’s hole and smeared it around with his fingers, slowly working on digit in each knuckle at a time. His thumb rubbed along the side of Steve’s throat as he worked at opening him up. 

Steve groaned and pushed back onto Bucky’s hand, his back arching. Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to the small of his back, licking up to the area right between his shoulder blades and then pressing a quick kissed before nipping at the skin. As he bit at his back he slipped a second finger in, twisting them gradually as they sank into his hole. If Bucky’s other hand wasn’t at Steve’s throat he probably would have collapsed down somewhat and pressed his forehead into the mattress, but the grip on his throat helped him stay upright. He continued to rub the side of his throat as he worked his fingers in and out of him, casually adding another finger a few minutes later, causing Steve to groan.

“Ready?” Bucky asked, kissing his shoulders gently as he pulled his fingers from Steve’s ass, his hand going to his hip. Steve nodded in response and shifted slightly under Bucky’s grip, putting more pressure on his forearms to ground himself. Bucky dropped his hand from his hip and fisted his own erection a few times, smearing some lube around before lining himself up with Steve’s hole. 

He pushed in slowly, groaning as he slid into the tight hole. Steve pushed back against him, reaching around to grab onto Bucky’s thigh and pull him closer. He rose up a bit so he was off his forearms and kneeling. Bucky folded his legs so the was seated on the bed, guiding Steve further back onto his lap, his hand around his throat coming down to grab onto his hip in a tight vise like grip. Steve brought up with his other hand and reached back to grab onto Bucky’s hair, his fingers pulling the elastic band from his hair so it fell down and he could finger at the long soft locks. Bucky growled softly as Steve touched at the side of his head, his fingers getting lost in the long strands of hair and he jerked his hips forward, forcing himself suddenly deeper into Steve.

Steve gasped and grabbed onto the locks of hair, his hole clenching around Bucky at the sudden movements. A few harsh thrusts later and Bucky was completely in him, prodding against Steve’s prostate with every movement. Steve pulled at his hair with every thrust, breathing becoming louder with each movement. Bucky slowed his strokes and kissed and bit at the side of Steve’s neck, his face going to the crook where his shoulder met his throat. He bit down gently, jaw tightening with every thrust, the dog tags around his neck swaying with every thrust, tapping against Steve’s back. Steve moaned and tightened his grip in Bucky’s hair, his other hand digging into his thigh at the overwhelming stimulation. His head tipped back so it rested on Bucky’s shoulders.

“Buck...babe. I’m gonna…” Steve breathed out, panting the words. Bucky reached around with his right and and grabbed onto his dick, pumping a few times in rhythm with his thrusting. 

“Then come, Punk,” he murmured into his shoulder, his grip tightening with every pump. Steve groaned and tilted his head to look over at Bucky’s face. Bucky stared back down at him and quickened his pace gradually, pressing his forehead into the side of Steve’s head. “Come for me.” Steve groaned and shuddered, spilling his load onto him stomach and their legs. Bucky lodged himself completely and froze, closing his eyes as he blasted his load into Steve. Both sat there still for a few seconds, breathing heavy. Steve’s hand dropped from Bucky’s hair and he braced his hands against the mattress again, breathing still ragged. 

They eventually flopped over, Bucky sliding out of his ass, and wrapping his arms around Steve to pull him closer, spooning him from behind, the cold dog tags pressing into his back. 

“So… Did Nat catch you up on what happened in Sokovia?” He asked, looking over his shoulder to peer at Bucky who growled back at what he said, rolling them over so Steve’s chest was pressed into the mattress again, Bucky’s hand on his ass again. “I’ll take that as a yes. But don’t worry, lesson learned.” Steve pushed himself up, lifting Bucky up and off him with the movement. He rolled over and flopped onto his back, Bucky dropping back down on top of him, their chests now pressed together. Steve propped one arm behind his head and reached up with the other to fiddle with the dog tags around Bucky’s neck. His thumb traced along the ridges of the lettering on the worn metal, studying is old beat up tags as they spoke. 

“Better be.” Bucky murmured back, leaning down to steal another kiss, this one slow with firm lips. Steve’s tongue traced over Bucky’s lower lip before slipping into his mouth and pressing against his. Bucky moaned into his mouth and closed his eyes, hands going to the sides of Steve’s head, fingers curling in his hair. Steve reached up and let his other hand tangle into Bucky’s messy hair, pulling his head closer with a firm tug.

The parted from the kiss and stared at each other, a smile pulling at Steve’s lips. Steve kept him close with his grip on the dog tags, his thumb tracing the edges casually. The hand in Bucky’s hair loosed its grip somewhat but he kept it there, his fingers playing with strands. The corners of Bucky’s lips tipped up in a slight smile and he leaned down to press his forehead to Steve’s.

“So buildings are off limits…. What about jumping off motorcycles?” Bucky dipped down and nipped at Steve’s neck in response. Steve groaned slightly and shook his head slightly, biting his cheek to keep from laughing at Bucky’s reaction. “Or Helicarrier? Not technically a building or a plane.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this still needs a bit more editing, but it was a birthday gift for my lovely best friend. 
> 
> Title is from 30 Seconds to Mars - Hurricane


End file.
